Juno Eclipse
Juno Eclipse was a Human female officer and pilot in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Prior to her service in the Alliance Fleet, Eclipse served in the naval forces of the Galactic Empire. A graduate of the Imperial Academy on Corulag, her homeworld, she ultimately attained the rank of Captain after making a name for herself as an exceptionally skilled TIE pilot. At the height of her military career, the young Imperial officer was personally chosen by Darth Vader—the Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor Palpatine's apprentice—to lead the Black Eight Squadron. Although she was initially honored to serve under Vader's command, Eclipse was disturbed by the Sith Lord's tactics which she considered excessively brutal. In the aftermath of the Bombing of Callos in 6 BBY, Eclipse was reassigned to an experimental stealth vessel called the Rogue Shadow. In this capacity, she would serve as the personal pilot to Darth Vader's secret apprentice, code-named Starkiller. Initially unaware of her passenger's purpose, she learned that the apprentice was an assassin who hunted the Jedi that survived the initial purge of Order 66. After the apprentice betrayed by his Sith Master, Eclipse was arrested and accused of treason due to her association with Starkiller. Disillusioned with the Empire, Eclipse supported the apprentice's efforts to organize a rebellion against the Emperor, but later discovered that Starkiller was still loyal to Vader. This revelation came as a surprise to her, given Starkiller's near death experience and Eclipse's imprisonment, both of which resulted from Vader's plotting. Nevertheless, Eclipse remained faithful to Starkiller but also implored him to reconsider his intentions concerning their newfound allies. Following a second betrayal by Vader, who captured the Rebel founders and left Starkiller for dead on Corellia, Eclipse and the apprentice pursued the latter's master to the Death Star in order to rescue the senators Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis as well as Jedi Master Rahm Kota. Their mission was successful, but at the cost of the apprentice's life. Eclipse mourned the apprentice, whom she had grown close to during their short time together, yet also remained with the Alliance to honor his legacy. Retaining the rank of Captain, she was granted command of the Rebel flagship Salvation during the onset of the Galactic Civil War. Unknown to Eclipse, Vader had his late apprentice cloned multiple times in an effort to create a more powerful and loyal version of Starkiller. In addition to numerous unstable subjects, the experiment produced Subject 1138—a clone who inherited Starkiller's emotional attachment to Eclipse. Bio Personality Outwardly, Juno Eclipse was an exceptional member of the Imperial Navy. But her moral sense of right and wrong conflicted with the ruthless attitude that defined the Empire and its Sith masters.1 Her conscience would ultimately play a large part in the formation of the Rebel Alliance and the fate of the Galaxy. In addition to her strong moral guidelines she was also a gifted student, skilled pilot, talented mechanic and model officer.13 Being among the first generation born under the Galactic Empire, Juno Eclipse was virtually a product of the Imperial propaganda that sought to bind the citizens of the former Republic to the New Order. As a child, Juno was exposed to her father's anti-Jedi sentiment and fierce loyalty to the Empire. But despite such influences, Juno never developed a strong sense of hatred for the Jedi or fanatical loyalty to the Empire; her only desire was to obtain her father's approval. But even with all of her achievements at a young age, as well as graduating as one of the youngest students ever accepted into the Imperial Academy, she failed to impress her father. Believing that her dedication and perseverance had been invested in an unobtainable goal, and convinced that her father had turned his back on his own daughter, Juno likewise turned her back on him and looked to the Imperial Navy as her "family."2 While serving as the commanding officer of Darth Vader's Black Eight Squadron, Captain Eclipse was well aware of how her meteoric rise through the Imperial hierarchy culminated to a position directly under the second most powerful man in the Empire, and thus she was filled with a great sense of pride. But despite her loyalty to the Empire, Juno also carried a strong sense of morality, even to the point where she questioned Vader's ruthless tactics during the Battle of Callos. Although she followed her orders to the letter, Juno was shocked and horrified at the extent the Empire had gone to make an example of traitors. Her role in the planet's destruction burdened Juno with guilt, but did not prevent her from continuing her service to the Empire. Even then, however, she came to wonder if the Empire wasn't what she initially believed it to be.2 When she was secretly reassigned to ferry Darth Vader's secret apprentice throughout the galaxy, Juno was somewhat curious about the young man, known to her only by his callsign "Starkiller." Although uncomfortable around each other at first, Juno gradually developed a rapport with Starkiller. Her relationship with the apprentice would grow as they embarked to form the Rebel Alliance to fight the tyranny of the Empire. Eventually, she fell in love with Galen Marek (Starkiller's birth name), a feeling which he reciprocated, thus causing Juno to be the most responsible factor behind the apprentice's redemption from the Sith. When Marek died saving the Alliance leadership from certain death, Juno mourned Marek's death, causing her to commit her life to the Alliance in the hopes of ensuring that Marek's sacrifice was not in vain.2 Regarding PROXY, Juno was not particularly fond of the holodroid. She found it strange that Marek considered the droid as a friend, despite the fact that PROXY was programmed to kill his Master.2 Her initial discomfort with PROXY faded after Marek's death. After repairing the holodroid and learning that Marek had left it to her in the event of his death, Juno kept PROXY at her side when she became the commanding officer of the Salvation. In effect, she apparently perceived the droid as the only thing she had left of Marek. As with PROXY, Juno Eclipse did not care much for General Rahm Kota. During her time with the Empire, Kota was just another fugitive and enemy of the Empire as far as Juno was concerned. Working with Marek, she aided the apprentice during his mission to hunt down and execute the Jedi General. When they discovered that Kota survived, Juno hesitated with Marek's plan to enlist the Jedi's help, fearing that he would discover who they truly were. She tried to remain as distant from Kota as possible and was evasive with his questions. After Marek's death, Juno took solace in the knowledge that Marek was one with the Force and that she was the most responsible for his conversion to the light side of the Force, as revealed by Kota.2 When the two went on to serve in the Rebel Alliance, Juno viewed the general as a close friend and indispensable ally. She even went to extreme lengths to cover up his unsanctioned missions, if only to ensure that Kota's disagreements with the Alliance leadership did not lead the general to turn his back on the Alliance altogether.10 Upon discovering a renegade clone of Galen Marek, she was both stunned and elated, believing at first that the secret apprentice had somehow overcome death itself. She was shocked when Boba Fett revealed that the man she saw was just a clone whose artificial feelings belonged to the dead man that loved her.7 Juno refused to believe that the clone was anyone else other than the real Marek, mainly out of desperation and desire to believe that Galen was alive again. She stubbornly clung to her delusion until Darth Vader revealed a batch of failed clones that were based on Marek's genetic code. The revelation caused Juno to feel all of the sadness and remorse she felt over Galen's death once more. Nevertheless, she forced herself to believe that the clone who sought her out would turn out to be the same hero as the original Starkiller. But even as she redoubled her faith in the clone, she was saddened by the fact that her original theory—Galen Marek's survival against all odds—was proven to be false and that a clone had essentially taken his place. Main Weaponry * S-195 Blaster Pistols Trivia * Juno Eclipse makes her appearance in The Force Unleashed: The Rebel Alliance is Born * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Pilots Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Remorseful Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Officers Category:The Rebel Alliance Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:The Resistance